In a networked business software system, it can be desirable to enable a system user to download a portion of the information in the system in a standard format for a standard user system application (for instance, as a Microsoft Excel document, as a Microsoft Visio®document, etc.). The system user may then edit or manipulate the data in any way he/she pleases within the standard user system application, increasing the usability of the business software system. However, the portion of information downloaded for the standard user system application typically will not display or function in a manner similar to the internal business software system display or function. Also, the business software system needs to be able to understand any uploaded modified information from the user system application.